


I Am Worried About Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Consequences: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Consensual, Crying, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Medical, Medical Procedures, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sobbing, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is worried about Steve, What does he say to his wife?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*





	I Am Worried About Steve:

PoP POo*Summary: Danny is worried about Steve, What does he say to his wife?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*

 

"I am worried about Steve", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was fixing up some tea to calm his nerves, & also a cup for his wife, when they were having a rare breakfast without the kids, on one particular weekend. Rachel Williams, His Wife, looked up at her husband, & saw that there was some concern in his eyes, as he was expressing his concern about his partner, & best friend.

 

"Daniel, I agree that Steve has been acting a little bit weird, but I don't think it's anything serious, If it is, He knows that he could come to us anytime, no matter what, I was thinking that we invite him here to dinner, or out to dinner, Then we will find out exactly what's going on", she leaned in, & kissed him, as she thanked him for her cup of a tea.

 

"That would make me feel better, Sometimes, I hate to think of him alone, I will cook all of us a great meal, & we can relax, & talk," The Beautiful British Lady nodded, & thought that it was a great idea. "I could think of something to get him here, How about having him help you in the laundry room, so it would ease him into talking ?", "Perfect". They went on with their day, & they also have no idea, that there is something wrong with their super seal friend.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was having tears coming down his eyes, as he entered his house, & sat down to compose himself, **"Radiation Poisoning ?, I can't be diagnosed with that, I have ** _too_** much to live for"** , he said sadly thinking to himself, as he lets out his emotions, & frustrations, & then, he composed himself, & started on the day's worth of work around his house, & try to put it out of his mind for now. The Five-O Commander knew that he has to tell Danny sometime, & he is afraid of how he is gonna react.

 

Danny, in the meantime, went to get everything that he would need from the market, & he couldn't help, but worry about his best friend, & he prayed silently, thinking to himself, **"Please, God, Please spare Steve, He is needed here, & I need him here, Cause, He is the best person that I ever known, If you spare him, I would do anything that you want"**, & the blond went on with his shopping trip.

 

Rachel went through Danny's photo album of his first couple of years with the Five-O ohana, & she was amazed at how much her husband had changed, since he moved to the islands from Jersey, & she smiled, as she saw a picture of the loudmouth detective smiling along with the former seal, & it looked like someone told a joke, she vowed to make sure that Steve stays a fixture in their lives, & never leaves them, cause they are family.

 

After his mini meltdown, He felt better, & he went for his swim, & he knew that he wasn't gonna be alone in this, he put his awful thoughts out of his mind, Cause he knew that it would drive him very crazy, As soon as he was done with his swim, He went to shower up, & change, He was set on relaxing for the rest of the day. The Former Seal decided that he would tell Danny, & Rachel his diagnosis first, the next time that he sees them.

 

Danny returns from his shopping trip, & he put everything away, He said, "I think we should invite Steve over, so we can get it over with, We would all feel better, If this happens", & Rachel agreed with what his husband proposed, & she knew that if they, & Steve talk it out, It would make their family stronger than ever. She went to get her cellphone, & called Steve up, "Steve, It's Rachel Williams, I was wondering, If you aren't doing anything, Would you like to come over for dinner ?", _"Sure, Rache, How about 7:OO ?", Steve said,_ "Perfect, See you then", When they hung up, Rachel nodded,  & Danny nodded back.

 

Steve was glad that Rachel called, & he decided that he would tell them after dinner, Cause he didn't want to ruin the evening, He decided that he would bring a great bottle of wine, to go with whatever wonderful meal, that the blond is making. He got ready, & was on his way to the Williams's Household, & he took a deep breath, & sighed, "Here goes nothing", he said to himself, as he got out of his truck, & made his way up the walkway to the front door, & knocked on it.

 

"Hello, Steve, Come on in, You are on time, Can I get you a beer or something else ?", Rachel said with a smile, as she leads him inside, "No, I brought wine, I thought it would be perfect with whatever Danno is cooking", "Danny is the laundry room, He is fixing our dryer, But, He is gonna need help, Mind helping him, While I check on dinner ?", "Not at all", Steve said, They went on their separate ways, Rachel went to the kitchen, while the Five-O Commander went to find his partner, & best friend, So, He could help with whatever he needs. Cause, They are always gonna be family.

 

 

Danny saw Steve, & smiled, "Hey, Steve, Are you doing okay ?", The Former Seal nodded, used to his friend asking, "What can I help you with, Danno ?", "This stupid dryer scrapped out on me, I was hoping that you can help me fix it, til I get a new one ?", Steve nodded, & indicated to the machine, "Let's do it", & they went on with their task, & be done for dinner, so they can relax.

 

 

  
After the kids went to bed, Steve knew something was up, & when dessert was served, The Five-O Commander asked with a knowing expression on his face, "Okay, Guys, What's up ?", Danny & Rachel looked at each other. They sighed, & looked at their good friend, figuring out what they are going to say.

 

 

  
"Steve, We are worried about you", The Beautiful British Lady said, as she puts a hand on top of his, Danny said, "We sure are, We just wanted to make sure that you are taking care of yourself ", He was concerned, but Steve was used to it, Ever since the liver transplant. "I am, Don't worry, I will be listening to the doctor, & following his advice". That relieved the couple, but they knew something else was bothering Steve, & they will wait til he is ready to tell them, & not push it.

 

 

Steve realized that he couldn't hide anything from the couple, & he was feeling a little bit emotional, His voice cracked, & said, "Guys, I am not okay", & a lone tear trickled down his face, as he said this to them. The Five-O Commander Finally was ready to let it go, & be done with it, so he could let it go once & for all.

 

 

"Don't worry, Steven, We will figure this out together, I promise you", she said, as she took him into her arms, so she could comfort him. Danny took one of his hands into his, & said, "We will be here for you, We promise that too". They all composed themselves, & went on their evening. Steve felt better, & knowing he has support during this difficult time.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
